La princesse et le croque notes
by Belyn
Summary: Une pitite songfic à partir de la chanson de Georges Brassens "La princesse et le croque notes". A prendre Au 100000000000° degré


Titre : La princesse et le croque-notes.

Auteur : Belyn, après que Soeurette m'aie reproché de ne pas écrire assez

Genre : Songfic, yaoi bien sûr !

Base : Gundam Wing d'un côté, « La princesse et le croque-notes » de Georges Brassens de l'autre

La princesse et le croque-notes 

_Jadis au lieu des jardins que voici_

_C'était la zone et tout ce qui s'ensuit_

_Des masures des taudis insolites_

_Des ruines pas romaines pour un sou_

_Quand à la faune habitant la-dessous,_

_C'était la fine fleur c'était l'élite._

Promenons nous dans ces bois, tant que le loup n'y est pas… Admirez, cher lecteur, le magnifique jardin public dans lequel nous nous promenons actuellement. Regardez bien : Les oiseaux chantent, les petits enfants gambadent joyeusement, les bishomens follatrent sur la pelouse… Et bien apprenez que quelques années auparavant, il n'y avait là qu'un vieil immeuble dessafecté, en ruine suite à la guerre qui s'était déroulée les années précédentes.

_La fine fleur, l'élite du pavé_

_Des besogneux des gueux des réprouvés_

_Des mendiants rivalisant de tares_

_Des chevaux de retour, des propres à rien_

Et jadis vivaient ici un groupe d'anciens scientifiques militaires qui une fois la guerre terminée s'étaient retrouvés à la rue. Exemples les plus criants des pires côtés de l'espèce humaine, vieux, moches, crétins comme on en trouve peu, j'ai nommé… Les Mads ! (entrée des Mads en pom-pom boys…) 

Gâteus comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient attiré la compassion de pov'autres soldats de moins piètre apparence. On trouvait des hommes et femmes de terrain, tel Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Zechs, Noin… une ancienne infirmière, recyclée garde malada pour profs gâteux, Sally (autrement dit elle les enfermait dans une pièce de 3 mètres sur 2 en début de semaine et passait vérifier de temps en temps qu'ils étaient encore en vie), des mécanos, Howard et Hilde, des politiciens, Treize et Lady Une…

_Ainsi qu'un croque-notes, un musicien_

_Une épave accrochée à sa guitare._

Et au milieu de tout ça, Heero, qui avait réussi à sauver ce qui lui tenait le plus au cœur : son ordinateur portable. Du moment qu'on lui le demandait comme une mission de la plus haute importance, il arrivait à leur trouver à manger, donc… On le laissait tranquille.

_Adoptée par ce beau monde attendri_

_Une petite fée avait fleuri_

_Au milieu de toute cette bassesse. _

_Comme on l'avait trouvé près du ruisseau_

_Abandonnée en un somptueux berceau_

_A tout hasard on l'appelait Princesse._

Hors un jour, alors que Sally et Hilde se promenait en discutant, elles trouvèrent en plein milieu de leur chemin un gros tas de tissu rose bonbon, absolument immonde, sentant la poiscaille pas fraîche. Hilde s'approcha en fronçant le nez et y donna un coup de pied.

-Kek c'est kça ?

-Wouaïe!!!

-Tiens, c'est vivant.Hep, doc Sally, ça peut être vivant un paquet de tissu rose ?

-Pas de lui-même, nan… Mais attend on va vérifier.

Les deux femmes prirent chacune un bout de gros tas, se promettant de se désinfecter les mains en rentrant, et s'approchèrent d'une bouche d'égoût ouverte assez proche. Et PLOUF !!!

-KYAAAAAA !!!

-Ah, y'avait quelqu'un…

Une furie blonde, couverte d'immondices et des restes de tissu rose trempés, pendouillants

et dégoulinants ressortit des égoûts.

-Beuh… C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Sally en fronçant le nez.

-Ge zais bâ, debande lui, répondit Hilde qui, elle, pinçait franchement son appendice nasal.

La chose en rose prit la parole.

-Je suis la princesse Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et …

- OSKOUR ! La Réléchose !!!!

Sally et Hilde s'enfuirent en hurlant.

-Mais attendez, laissez moi vous suivre !

_Or un soir, Dieux du ciel protégez-nous,_

_La voilà qui monte sur les genoux_

_Du croque-note et doucement soupire_

_En rougissant quand même un petit peu_

Hilde et Sally arrivèrent complètement hors d'haleine à l'immeuble desaffecté que squattait leur petite bande.

-Bah les filles, kess ki vous arrive ? demanda Duo lorsqu'il les vit ainsi.

Mais avant qu'elles aient le temps de répondre, la Réléchose surgit. Un grand silence régna à son entrée, et tous suspendirent leurs activités multiples et diverses. Et tout à coup…

-HEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAANNN !!!!!

Le dit Hee-chan s'écarta au dernier moment, et le pouffe en rose s'écrase lamentablement contre le mur, tandis que le hacker recommençait à taper.

_« C'est toi que j'aime et si tu veux tu peux_

_M'embrasser sur la bouche et même pire._

-Hee-chan, je t'aime, je suis à toi !

-Hn…

_-Tout beau Princesse, arrête un peu ton tir_

_J'ai pas vraiment l'étoffe du styre_

_Tu a 13 ans, j'en ai 30 qui sonnent_

_Grosse différence et je ne suis pas chaud_

_Pour tater d'la paille humide du cachot._

Heero, à la surprise tous, prit la parole.

-Réléna…

-Vi mamour ?

-OMA O KOROSU !!!

Il sortit un flingue d'on ne sait où, et commença à tirer sur la pouffe.

_-Mais croque-note j'dirais rien à personne._

-Mais Hee-chan (pan, une balle dans la jambe), tu es mon seul amour (pan, une dans le bras), et je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes (pan, une dans l'estomac)…

_-N'insiste pas, fit-il d'un ton railleur,_

_D'abord tu n'es pas mon genre et d'ailleurs_

_Mon cœur est déjà pris pas une grande. »_

-Fout moi la paix Réléna, ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.

_Alors Princesse est partie en courant_

_Alors Princesse est partie en pleurant_

_Chagrine qu'on aie boudé son offrande._

A ce moment, Duo surgit derrière Rélélé, et d'un coup de tabouret bien placé, l'assomma.

-Heero, dire que cette chose a essayé de nous séparer…

-Duo… Ai shiteru.

Et sous les vivats de leurs amis, ils s'embrassèrent, pendant que la pouffiasse crevait à moitié de la fracture du crâne qu'elle se payait.

_Y'a pas eu détournement de mineur,_

_Le croque-notes au matin de bonne heure, _

_A l'anglaise a filé dans la charrette_

_Des chiffonniers en grattant sa guitare._

Le lendemain, comme les vieiles carnes ont la peau dure et que tous craignaient qu'elle ne meurt pas, ils se dépechèrent d'emballer toutes leurs affaires pour déménager, n'oubliant pas de piétiner consciencieusement la chose rose qui trainait toujours par terre à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté.

Ils enfournèrent finalement les cartons dans une camionnette et partirent. Une bonne centaine de kilomètres plus loin, Sally réalisa

-Tiens, on a oublié les Mads. Bof, pas grave…

Et pour une fois, Heero avait lâché son portable,et s'occupait avec Duo dans un coin bien sombre. On va les laisser, hein !

_Passant par là quelques 20 ans plus tard_

_Il a le sentiment qu'il le regrette._

-Duo ?

-Vi, Hee-chan ?

-Ca te dérange si on y retourne ?

-Comment ça, tu m'aimes plus ? T_T

-Si, mais j'aurais dû l'achever…

FIN 


End file.
